GOLD: Volume 1
by Lifelesseye612
Summary: The tale of a team rising up and learning how to truly protect people and eventually become legendary.(This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me)
1. G Trailer

A young 17 year old man can be see walking through a village which has been completely decimated by the grimm in the area. The man is wearing midnight black armor which has gold accents on his chest and a pair of gauntlets which have the same color scheme. He is also wearing a pair of black loose fitting pants and iron boots with the same color scheme of the armor and gaunlets. The man himself has tan skin and short curly black hair and a lean but fit body. On his side he has a short sword sheathed and on his gaunlet is a grey wedge with black edges. The sword has pitch black edges, a grey inteior, and a black hilt with grooves for fingers. Suddenly, three Beowolves emerge from the ruins of the town, the man freezes and turns to look at them. The first Beowolf lunges at him and right when it is about to claw out his face he appears to fade into a living shadow, the beowolves claw phases through the man and before it can recover the man stabs it with his short sword. As the first grimm dies the other two start to circle him. The man takes a calming breath and then clicks the trigger on his weapon which is a few inches from the hilt and presses a button on the wedge. The short sword begins to shift, First the hilt rotates 45 degrees downward, then the blade splits down the center and opens up. The sides of the blade move upward and outward and in between them is a gun barrel with two muzzles, while the wedge starts to expand outward into a round sheild. After this transformation both grimm attack together, he manages to dodge or block both of them, then he shoots one of the grimm while it's in midair with his weapon. The final grimm recovers and desperately charges at the man, it doesn't get far. After taking care of that the man shifts his gun back into a sword and sheathes it, as the sheild turns back into a wedge, then continues on his way. The world fades away into to the shadows just like the man had before.


	2. O Trailer

A young 17 year old woman can be seen walking outside of a town. She is wearing a dark blue hoodie and skirt with black tights and boots. The woman herself has tanned skin and blue colored hair in a bob cut. On her back she appears to carry a glaive with a blue steel blade on one end and what appears to be a rifle barrel on the other. The weapon appears to be folded up. A screech echoes through the town sending chills through all of the townspeople, then a griffon lands right in front of her. The people near her scatter while screaming, but she just draws her weapon and prepares for battle. As it unfolds the Griffon charges at her on the ground. She spins the glaive and as the griffon closes in on her position she starts to run at it. When they reach each other the griffon tries to slash at her with its claw, but she dodges out of the way and slips right under the griffon. She stabs its back left leg and it roars in pain and anger. She is kicked out from under it as it takes off, as she recovers it turns back and dives for her. She spins her glaive 180 degrees so the rifle barrel is facing the beast, then she holds her breath and it seems as if time itself has stopped, then she lines the barrel up with the griffons head *BOOM* the sound can be heard for miles, the griffon is no more. The woman folds her glaive back up, then she celebrates her victory by jumping up and down, then she continues on her way through town like nothing ever happened.


	3. L Trailer

A young 17 year old woman can be seen walking near an Atlas Military Base. She is wearing a midnight black cloak with a black tank top on undernearth and, she is wearing black jeans and sneakers. She has pearl white skin and long black hair with a red steak in it and she has black wolf ears. She appears to be wearing a face mask that covers everthing on her face up to the top of her nose. On her side appears to be a black handgun with a blood red serrated dagger in the grip. She is crouched down and sneaking around a corner when an Atlas Knight spots her. It is about to raise the alarm. but its hand is shot by her silenced pistol, before it can react she rushes and destroys it. After hiding the evidence she continues on her way. Eventually she reaches her goal, a locked giant metal door. She goes over to the panel on the wall and begims to hack into the door controls. 30 seconds later the door is unlocked. As she enters the storeroom she sees what she came for, a crate of Dust. As she is contemplating how to get the crate out of there without alerting the base, she is interrupted by another Knight investigating why this door has opened without authorization. She slips into the darkness of the storeroom and waits to strike. As the Knight passes by her, she attacks, the Knight manages to block her first strike and is moving to block the second when suddenly a shadow like figure attacks in the place as her first strike. As the battle continues the shadow seems to follow her every move on a two second delay. The Knight is destroyed and, after the battle had concluded, the shadow realigns with her body and then dissipates into nothingness. After that she finds a garbage chute big enough to fit the crate. She pushes the crate down the chute and then she manages to sneak out of the base, reacquire the crate outside and slip away into the quiet night.


	4. D Trailer

A young 17 year old man can be seen standing opposite of a Protoype Atlas Paladin-300 Mech. The man is wearing a red tank top and a pair of black shades, he also has on a pair of loose black pants and a pair of black combat boots on. He is about 6 ft and 6 inches tall and has repectable muscles. His skin is caucasian and he has short black spiky hair with a red streak in it, he also has a pair of black wolf ears. In his hands is a giant sword. It has a black interior and bright red edges. Halfway down six barrels on either side of the blade are located, under the barrels are gears. The man sports a grin as he prepares to face this mechanical beast. The Paladin-300 was only in the area because the convoy transporting it was attacked and raided, and in the chaos it got separated from its transport unit. It has been on red alert since, attacking anything and everthing that got within its range. He got into his stance with the six barrels of his shotgun sword facing behind him. As his finger gets closer to the trigger, his grin grows and when his finger closes around the trigger his grin is massive. The Paladin-300's audio sensors pick up an enormous *BOOM* and a as it turned to find the disruptions location it a watches a red and black blur for only a second when its internal sensors start blaring. The reason the Paladin-300's sensors were going off, was because the mysterious man, using the force from firing his weapon, sped toward the machine and before it could react, used his momentum to cut its arm off like a hot knife slicing through butter. Even though the machine had lost one of its arms it still had quite the arsenal. It primed one its missle launchers and was right about to lock on target when the man clicked a button on the side of the trigger of his weapon. The barrels of the shotgun rotated 90 degrees toward him, then stopped. Just as the Paladin-300 was about to fire its payload, the man jumped at the missile launcher and as he was swinging his sword toward the launcher, he fired the shotgun which doubled the speed of his sword swing. *CRASH* The missle launcher had been destroyed in one hit. Then, before the Paladin-300 could recover the man landed in front of it and stabbed its torso with his sword, then the barrels of the shotgun return to their beginning position and he pulls the trigger. Decimated parts on the Paladin-300's interior rain down from the gaping hole left from his weapons blast, the Paladin-300 is destroyed. The man pulls his sword out of the machine then he attached his shotgun greatsword to his back and wandered further into the forest.


End file.
